


Would You Like To?

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c wants to know what human women like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like To?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Would You Like To?  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Pairing:** Teal'c/Sam  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Teal'c wants to know what human women like.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

As she sank down beside him on the couch she noticed Teal’c’s eyebrow was raised higher than usual. 

“What’s wrong, Teal’c? What are you...” Samantha glanced at the tv to see what had captured his attention and began to turn bright red. A curvy blonde woman was being spanked by some naked hunk.

“Is this what human women like?” 

“I... uh...” She swallowed hard. “I guess some women do but I’ve never...” She clamped her mouth shut.

Teal’c slowly ran his fingers down her thigh, before pulling her closer. “Would you like to?”

“Yes. Would you?” She whispered softly.

“Indeed.”


End file.
